The Birdcage
The Birdcage is a 1996 film adaptation of the stage play of the same name. Cast Singing roles *Robin Williams - Armand Goldman *Gene Hackman - Senator Kevin Keeley *Nathan Lane - Albert Goldman *Dianne Wiest - Louise Keeley *Hank Azaria - Agador Spartacus *Christine Baranski - Katherine Archer Non-singing roles *Dan Futterman - Val Goldman *Calista Flockhart - Barbara Keeley *Tom McGowan - Harry Radman Plot Armand Goldman is the openly gay owner of a drag club in South Beach called The Birdcage and his partner Albert is "Starina" the star attraction of the club and a very effeminate and flamboyant man. Living with them is Agador, their flamboyant Guatemalan housekeeper who dreams of being in Albert's drag show as well. One day, Armand's son Val comes home to visit and says he met a girl named Barbara, who he intends to marry and wants his father's blessing. However, Armand learns that her parents are the ultraconservative Republican Senator Kevin Keeley and his wife Louise. Keeley, who is a co-founder for a conservative group called the "Coalition for Moral Order" -a society developed on traditional views and moral codes- is embroiled in a scandal, after the founder was found dead after having sex with an underage black prostitute, and by association, his reputation and chances for re-election are tarnished. Armand learns that Barbara has told her parents that he is straight, married and a cultural attaché to Greece. Meanwhile, Barbara convinces her parents to meet the Goldmans, in the hopes that a "traditional" family appearance would help clear Kevin's name. However, in order to do this, Val convinces Armand that they need to reflect a traditional family. Reluctantly, Armand agrees to go along with the deception for the sake of his son's happiness. They compromise with Albert to play the part of Val's uncle instead of Armand's lover, and Val's birth mother Katherine agrees to the farce, pretending to be married to Armand. Val also convinces him to use the last name "Coleman" in order to hide his Jewish heritage. Agador pretends to be a Greek butler named "Spartacus," despite the fact that he cannot cook and does not like to wear shoes. Things quickly fall apart as Armand and Val realize that the outrageous Albert can't convincingly play the act of a straight man, and Albert, feeling insulted, locks himself in his room. The sumptuous meal cooked by Agador Spartacus turns out to be a broth made of shrimp and hard boiled eggs. Katherine gets caught in traffic and does not arrive before the Keeleys do, Albert dons a wig and convinces them that he is Val's middle aged, conservative mother. Fooled by the disguise, the Keeleys begin to interact with "Mrs. Coleman" as Armand, Val and Barbara hide homoerotic Greek depictions on their dinner plates. Albert manages to win over the senator with right-wing arguments over the collapse of morality in society, while Louise is a bit more suspicious, but still accepting. Two members of the paparazzi, hoping for a scoop remove a note intended for Katherine not to go upstairs, and she walks in, introducing herself as Mrs. Goldman, confusing Kevin and Louise. Realizing that he can't keep up the lies anymore, Val reveals Albert's identity to them and the situation is explained. Kevin comes to terms with the hoax after Louise reprimands him for putting his career over family. As they attempt to leave they realize that the club is surrounded by photographers and they will not be able to leave without being seen. Albert suggests going through the club's dressing room and they dress Kevin in drag while Armand choreographs a dancing line through the exit and Kevin goes unnoticed - even to the point that his driver, who had earlier betrayed the Keeleys to the press, didn't recognize him. Later, at an interfaith wedding, Val and Barbara are married as both families attend. Musical numbers *"She Works Hard for the Money" - Agador *"I Could Have Danced All Night" - Albert, Agador, Keeley, Armand and Louise *"Little Dream" - Albert *"Love Is in the Air" - Armand and Katherine *"Can That Boy Foxtrot" - Albert Birdcage, The